PROJECT SUMMARY ? RESOURCE PROJECT The goal of the Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD) is to continue the development and implementation of a comprehensive resource containing curated information about the genome and its elements of the budding yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. SGD will continue to annotate the genome, assimilate new data, include genomic information from other fungal species, and incorporate formalized and controlled vocabularies to represent biological concepts. We will efficiently extract via manual and computational methods information into defined datatypes. Directed by the published results and the associated data types we will synthesize short unbiased descriptions of the features, genes, and their products of the yeast genome to facilitate scientific discovery. In doing so we will connect the information within our resource to ways in which yeast and yeast research can inform genetic medicine. Serve the research community by maintaining a clear and consist nomenclature for genetics and gene products. We will maintain and update the definitive genome sequence for S. cerevisiae, and will annotate variant sequences from a 12-genome S. cerevisiae reference panel.